koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors All-Stars/DLC
First Print Bonus Buy the game new to receive a Kasumi costume for Wang Yuanji and an early Opoona unlock. Opoona - Stars.png|Unlock Opoona from the start Wang Yuaji - Stars DLC 01.png|Wang Yuanji as Kasumi Purchase Specific Collaborations Dengeki PlayStation Bonus Purchase Vol. 635 of Dengeki PlayStation to receive a code that has a Marie Rose costume for Plachta. Famitsu Bonus Purchase the April 13, 2017 Weekly Famitsu issue to receive a code for a Darius costume for Mitsunari. Japanese Store Bonuses Reserve the game at specific outlets to receive specific redeemable codes for character impersonator costumes. ;Cost :200 yen + tax each starting June 2017 Images= Yukimura Sanada Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|'Geo (retailer only):' Yukimura Sanada as Ryu Hayabusa Hajime Arima Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|'GAMECITY Online Shopping & Amazon.jp:' Hajime Arima as Yukimura Sanada Horo Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|'Edion, Joshin Web, Nojima, Furuhon Ichiba, Yodobashi Camera, and Rakuten Books:' Horō as Millennia Marie Rose Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|'Loppi HMV:' Marie Rose as Opoona Millennia Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|'PlayStation Store:' Millennia as Plachta Sophie Neuenmuller Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|'Game TSUTAYA & WonderGOO:' Sophie Neuenmuller as Ōka Plachta Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|'Dengeki Bonus:' Plachta as Marie Rose Mitsunari Ishida Costume (MS DLC).png|'Famitsu Bonus:' Mitsunari Ishida as Darius |-|Videos= 【ロングver】なりきり衣装紹介『無双☆スターズ』初回＆店舗別特典|Character impersonator costumes trailer for first print and retailer bonuses DeNA BayStars Collaboration Yokohama DeNA BayStars uniforms for Yukimura, Lu Bu, and Arima. ;Cost :Free Lu Bu Baystars Costume (MS DLC).png|Yoshitomo Tsutsugo Lu Bu Yukimura Sanada Baystars Costume (MS DLC).png|Yasuaki Yamasaki Yukimura Hajime Arima Baystars Costume (MS DLC).png|Kenta Ishida Arima Downloadable Costumes 1 Three character impersonator costumes for select characters. ;Cost :200 yen + tax each Zhou Cang Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|Zhou Cang as Mitsunari Ishida Christophorus Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|Christophorus as Wang Yuanji Rio Tachibana Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|Rio as Horō Downloadable Costumes 2 Three character impersonator costumes for select characters. ;Cost :200 yen + tax each William - Impersonator Costume (MS).png|William as Lu Bu Ayane - Impersonator Costume (MS).png|Ayane as Laegrinna Zhao Yun - Impersonator Costume (MS).png|Zhao Yun as Hajime Arima Downloadable Costumes 3 Three character impersonator costumes for select characters. ;Cost :200 yen + tax each Naotora Ii Costume (WAS DLC).png|Naotora Ii as Rio Arnice Costume (WAS DLC).png|Arnice as Honoka Tokitsugu Costume (WAS DLC).png|Tokitsugu as Nobunyaga Oda Downloadable Costumes 4 Three character impersonator costumes for select characters. ;Cost :200 yen + tax each Honoka (WAS DLC).png|Honoka as Sophie Neuenmuller Darius (WAS DLC).png|Darius as Zhao Yun Laegrinna (WAS DLC).png|Laegrinna as Ayane Downloadable Costumes 5 Three character impersonator costumes for select characters. ;Cost :200 yen + tax each Kasumi Costume (WAS DLC).png|Kasumi as Naotora Ii Lu Bu Costume (WAS DLC).png|Lu Bu as William Oka Costume (WAS DLC).png|Ōka as Arnice Downloadable Costumes 6 Three character impersonator costumes for select characters. ;Cost :200 yen + tax each Marie Rose Costume (WAS DLC).png|Marie Rose as Christophorus Nobunyaga Oda Costume (WAS DLC).png|Nobunyaga Oda as Tokitsugu Ryu Hayabusa Costume (WAS DLC).png|Ryu Hayabusa as Zhou Cang Season Pass Character Costume Set Purchases all twenty-seven character impersonator costumes. This will also include exclusive alternate colors for Tamaki, Shiki, and Setsuna. ;Cost :3,800 yen + tax Tamaki Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|Tamaki Shiki Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|Shiki Setsuna Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|Setsuna External Links *Official Japanese DLC page Category:Downloadable Content